Against The Normal
by MyInkScar
Summary: Nothing is ever normal in Beacon Hills.especially when Stiles stops crushing on Lydia, Derek meets the new girl, secrets that are better kept as secrets surface and just when Allison and Scott thought things couldn't get anymore complicated..well the do
1. Chapter 1

Just a story i've been playing over and over in my head for a while.. though I'm not too sure if I want it to be a derek/oc or a stiles/oc... I think i'll leave it up to you... my best friend came up with the OC character.. naming her and giving her the personality she has... this is my first fanfic ever so please leave reviews that can help me improve and stuff i'm getting right or wrong... please dont be to harsh haha.. anyway enjoy.

_we don't sleep when the sun goes down_

_we don't waste no precious time_

_all my friends in the loop _

_making up for teenage crime._

_-Teenage Crime by Adrian Lux._

"So.. you know when is our next gathering?" I said leaning over the table and taking one of Stiles' chips.

"Sorry a what?" Scott said looking confused.

"Geez I thought at least by now you would be use to my terms when referring to something." I said rolling my eyes. "A gathering... a party as you's would say"

"Well sorry, you've only been here three months and I'm not all that familiar with Aussie Slang." Scott laughed and Allison and Lydia joined in.

"Yes, well we should have one" I continued.

"Zarliea we had one like four weekends ago." Stiles stated.

"And? Back home I'm pretty sure I was going to one at least every second.. if not every weekend." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine" Scott shook his head.

"Hey, this was Al's idea too … anyway when and where will this event occur?" I asked looking around the small table.

"How about Friday?" Lydia said.

"Yeah okay, but where?" I asked "I'd say at mine, Tyreece would let me but Natahlia would have a right bitch fit." I said rolling my eyes again.

"How about...um.." Stiles said looking at me intensely.

"When we couldn't find a place to have it back home we would go to the beach and go up to this really secluded spot that we called the drop.. no cops or anything would find us... is there anywhere like that here?" I asked looking at all the thoughtful faces.

"Yeah there's this little opening in the woods.. we could get a fire pot up there... Lydia you could convince that senior with the car that has that awesome sound system into coming... tell him to invite some friends..." Scott said nodding.

"I suggest we make this a big one! Get Hammered? Invite everyone... people we don't even know." I smiled

"We're 16?" Scott said confused.

"Well you are I'm 17 the only downer about moving over here... an extra year of school and the legal age.. anyway in Oz I'm only a year off being legal so I give no fucks... besides you have to live a little, I'm sure my adorable brother will buy some for me."

"So date" Allison said speaking for the first time.

"Yup" everyone said at the same time.

"Bring on the next three painful days.." I said getting up. "Oh make sure you mention this to anyone you see.." everyone nodded and headed off to class.

-:::::::::-

So far I had mentioned the party to about 30 different people I knew from my classes.. and about 20 of them said they'd be there. I had bumped into Lydia just after school and she said that Jason.. the senior with the awesome sound system would be coming and bringing some friends and alcohol too. So far this Friday was looking to be amazing. I had convinced Reece into letting me go and also buying me some drinks. I was just not to tell Natahlia... not that I understood why.. she was pretty awesome...sometimes. I also told Reece that I was staying at Lydia's just so he wouldn't be on my back every five minutes asking when I was coming home.

By the day before the big event we had tallied up a total of 58 people coming... I had already got my stash of drinks.. a bottle of Galliano and a six pack of JB. I had my outfit picked out and approved by both Lydia and Allison and we had also made a play list on my ipod. To say I was excited was an understatement. After school that day I went with Stiles to his house. Getting him to help with my homework and tell him what he was to wear to the party.

"But what's so wrong with this" Stiles said coming back into view. He had a red tee that had in big block white letters 'I pee in the shower' and faded blue jeans. Shaking my head I sighed getting up and walking over to his draw.

"keep the jeans on the fit nicely and make you look good.. the tee though? Come one Stiles, I pee in the shower? Why did you even buy that?"

"It's funny." he defended

"Yeah to like a five year old. To me I just read that and think ew"

"Fine pick one out yourself."

"That was the idea." I smirked over at him. Searching through his draw I came across and deep purple/ almost blue tee that had a white element logo on it still with the tag attached. Picking it up I walked over to him and held it out, but he wouldn't take the shirt.

"Stiles, why have you been hiding this.. you should wear it tomorrow.." I said looking up at him.

"It's purple" he stated.

"Captain obvious is in the house... it will look good I promise. Why did you even buy it for then?" I asked pulling at the tag and handing it to him a second time. Which he took.

"Because in the store it looked blue" He pulled a face.

"I promise if it looks bad I'll tell you" I gave him my best puppy dog look and he threw his head back in frustration.

"Zarliea" he whined

"I'll let you stay at mine if you wear that shirt." I smirked as he instantly ripped off the red one and put on the purple one. Lets just say the crush he has on Lydia, was now one on me.. which he didn't hide well.. at all, and being the bitch I was.. I played on it.

"You are wearing that one" I said in a tone that made it final.. looking at him in the jeans that fit him perfectly in all the right places, the nice deep purple top that went against his tanned skin nicely and the white and blue skate shoes that were on his feet I couldn't help but notice how cute he really was.

Smiling at my handy work I suggested I come over and get ready with him and also Scott and Allison. As Lydia had other plans before the party which involved Jackson.

-:::::::::::::::-

Friday morning I woke up as happy as I could possibly be. I packed my bag with my clothes I'd be wearing that night, my make-up, ipod, alcohol, clothes for tomorrow if I ended up at Lydia's or something, my wallet and my phone and left it in the front seat of my car. School dragged and at lunch time we all grouped to get an idea about the night that was coming.

"Well I'm heading to Stiles' to get ready." Scott said

"Yeah Allison and I are too." I piped in.

"I'm going to see Jackson" Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well I told Reece I'd be staying at Lydia's just to avoid a curfew."

"So where you staying?" Scott asked

"Well home.. Stiles is coming to... I think?" I looked over to him to see him conform it.

"Well, my house is closer.. if you wanna just stay at mine?" he said

"We'll see"

"Okay well we'll head up at about seven seven thrity.. as I told most people eight" Lydia said

"Okay I guess that's the plan."

heading off to Biology with Stiles I couldn't help but lose concentration on the task we were doing and start thinking about tonight... I was hoping I'd dance the night away and get drunk, be looked after by Stiles because that just the sweet guy he was... maybe meet a guy.. preferably an older one.. and then go and have a sleep over with Stiles at his or mine.

Jumping in my car I followed Stiles straight to his, closely followed by Scott and then Allison. They ordered pizza while I was in the shower. I pulled my faded black skinny jeans on and my off the shoulder batman top that showed just an innocent amount of my stomach and hips. I pulled my dark red hair into a messy braid over my right shoulder exposing the left side of my creamy ivory coloured neck. I then applied light foundation to my face and mascara and eye-liner to make my moss green eyes look brighter. I slipped on my black ballet flats and sprayed my favourite perfume over me. Putting in my red rose earrings, I stepped back and gave myself the once over before approving on what I saw and hearing a knock at the door.

Stiles poked his head around already dressed and ready to go.. only waiting for me to be finished and for Scott to get himself dressed.

"Wow" was all he said I felt satisfied.

"well thank you kind sir" I laughed "Scott can have the your bedroom now.. and then I guess we can go." I said picking up my handbag.

"Awesome"

so how do you like? reviews and what not? The party next chapter... should this be a Derek OC or a Stiles OC?

REVIEW (:


	2. Chapter 2

So I was having a lot of trouble trying to have Derek as well Derek so I hope I have him in character as much as I can and if I don't any one help me out? Haha anyway thanks to all of you who reviewed got alerts it means so much to me! :D also I was asked if I could make this a Derek/Stiles but I don't really want to have them as a pair in this story.. I might write another story having them as the pairing but for now this is an OC story.. (:

It had only reached around 12:30 and I had already drank all my cans and about a fourth of my bottle of Galliano. I was getting just passed the stage of tipsy and leaning more and more into the drunken stage...and fast. I was no longer dancing like a normal person and instead looked as though I was having a hard time standing up. So I took that as my time to go and try and stand by the fire. Allison looked annoyed and when I walked over she instantly pointed over to Scott.

"Look his with that guy again! Zarliea he told me to stay away from him.. yet he seems to be best buds with the guy" she crossed her arms and took another sip of her drink.

"Go over there" I said only half paying attention.

"You know what? I think I will." and with that she walked away.. Lydia and Stiles were nowhere in sight and now neither were Scott and Allison. Though the guy that Scott had been talking to was now standing no more than a meter and a half in front of me.

"Don't you think you've drank enough" he asked with a scroll on his face. Looking at my bottle to find it a little under half full I replied

"Nope" popping the p

"Sure.. Give me the bottle" he said out stretching his hand.

"No, find your own" I scrolled like a little kids, holding it to my chest. He rolled his eyes and reached over snatching the bottle straight out of my hold with easy.. causing me to nearly fall over seeing as how I was holding onto it as tightly as I could. He reached out with his free hand and held me up, a little roughly I might add and then pulled me away from the fire and over toward a quieter area where he then shoved me into the back seat of a car.

"I'm quite capable to stand.. no need to be so rough! And I will not be going anywhere with a stranger thank you." I said with a glare that he equally matched and blocked my path before I could get back up.

"Oh yeah cause falling into the fire and swaying as though you're going to pass out is so _very_ capable." he said in a sarcastic manner while nodding his head as though he was whole heartedly agreeing with me.

"Stiles is here from me mate so if you'd just let me find him I'll be going.." I said trying to get up, which he didn't stop this time but as I got just passed him he grabbed my wrist in a bit of a tight hold, swinging me back around to face him.

"Stile's has gone. I had to take him back home about an hour ago. He passed out" he gritted out. "and you're on the same path."

"No one asked you to be here and take care of any of us buddy.. if you're going to be so rude and shitty about it then I'll get Natahlia here to chew my ear off over a complete stanger!" I said pulling on my arm, but having no luck.

"Scott asked me to keep an eye on you. He didn't tell me I had to play nice" he glared

"Well anyone would assume that was common courtesy" I said giving my arm one final pull and becoming free.. only to loose my footing. He reached out again and had me standing before I knew what had happened.

"Anyway, you don't even look young enough for Scott to know.. unless you're a cousin or something. Besides you're not nice enough to know Scott I've talked to you for like a minute and I can already tell you are one of those people with a constant stick up their arse." I said shivering a little from the lost warmth of the fire.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. How very rude of me" he said looking down at me. "Derek Hale.. you don't know Scott as well as you think you do and judging my your Australian accent I'm guessing you haven't lived here long enough to know even any of these faces around you"

"I'd say it's nice to meet you.. but it's really not." I replied. "don't think I'm tell you who I am either... I have no reason to trust you..you have no idea who I am and why I even came to this stupid place to begin with and anyway I've been here long enough to get to know Scott and half these people here." I said stepping back and leaning against the car.

"Hmm I bet" he shot back " tell me then.. how are you getting home?"

"I'll walk" I replied confidently

"Okay.. so which way do you walk to get there?" he asked a little smugly as though he knew my answer would be wrong.

"That way?" I said pointing west.

"No" he sighed.

"Fine Derek Hale which is the right way and i'll leave now seeing as you are so sick of doing what Scott asks you to.. one small favour and you carry on like a di-" he cut me off grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards the other side of the car but when I started to fight he picked my up and put me over his shoulder.

"put me down you creepy bastard!" I said punching his back as hard as I could but only seemed to hurt myself.

"I'm taking you home" he stated opening the passenger do to the black Camaro and putting me in before slamming the door and running a frustrated hand through his hair. I sat there with my arms crossed.. trying to figure out if I should be scared or what.

"Nothing to see here" he yelled a little at the people staring "Anyone seen her bag?" he then asked and a girl I knew from English walked over with it.

"Thank you." he said politely to her. Causing me to decide to be angry seeing as he could be nice to her.

"It alright.. what's Zarliea to you?" she asked a little sceptically as if he really was dangerous. He hesitated before looking at me in his car to see me scrolling, he turned back to Beck. Hesitating a little before sighing he gritted out.

"She's... ah she's my..." he stopped seeming to try and decide whether to say sister or something else and finally came out with "She's my...my girlfriend."

"Well make sure she gets home yeah?" beck said

"Ah yeah" he said before opening his door and throwing my bag in the back seat.

"So Zarliea is it?" he asked looking right at the road.

"Yup, that's me" I said looking out the window.

"Last name?"

"Not that it's any of your business but if I'm going to die tonight I might as well play the whole cliché character right?.. Giuliani.. Zarliea Giuliani. I'm 17 from Australia if you couldn't already tell. I live with my Brother Tyreece and His girlfriend Natahlia who half the time acts like a whiny little teenage girl and spends the other half either trying to be my best friend or my mother." I said looking over at him making brief eye contact, smiling smugly and then looking back out the window.

"So you think that by doing something for Scott that I really would prefer not to do that I'm a serial killer.." he nodded with a smug look ignoring my whole sarcastic little life story.. I started to sober up just enough to notice stuff...and looking back over to him I noticed for the first time that night how attractive he really was.. his black hair and pale skin.. he had chiselled features and when he turned to look at me he had what looked like sage green eyes even through the constant scroll I couldn't help but think that he would have an amazing smile with dimples to go with it.. ha. I turned back around and noticed we were just outside Stiles house. I turned to him to question what he was doing but he was already out of the car and opening my door. Helping me stand but grabbing my upper arm and holding me in place as I straightened out my clothes. I coughed and looked up at him and he let go of my arm.

"You know with the amount of arm grabbing going on here one would assume you were a jealous brother...or maybe even a way over protective boyfriend, which just for future reference no one likes..and if what I heard you say to Beck no more than an hour and a half ago is correct then I am going to be getting hammered with questions on Monday. So you know just so you can finish this night on a high note you should you know walk me to the front door.. give me a goodnight kiss to go with your new gee eff and then maybe leave me alone" I said looking up at him also only noticing for the first time how tall he was..well considering I only stood at 5'3".. I was luck to even reach his shoulder.. okay so I didn't even reach that... I was just to his arm pit... gross.

"So that's the thanks I get?" he asked the same emotionless expression plastered on his face.

"What I said you'd get a kiss didn't I? But maybe if you hadn't seen the need to man handle me ever second minute, or then the fact that you told the nosiest girl I've met here that you just happen to be my boyfriend... no wait maybe even that now people will think that I have a boyfriend that's not only at least four years older than me, that also only happens to be about two years younger than my brother also abuses me... wow good job. Imagine.. if you treat your 'girlfriend' like that in public, what's it like for her behind closed doors." I said with a glare "So thank you Derek" I said closing the gab and kissing his cheek before stepping back and making eye contact.

"I hope as your girlfriend I'll be seeing you more soon" I added sarcastically and headed for the door. "Night babe" I said laughing a little at his angry expression and then turning around I rolled my eyes, thinking about how stupid he was to act that way and then tell them I was his girlfriend.. god boys!


End file.
